


Home For Christmas

by Hughville, Pyewacket75



Category: Chance (TV 2016), House M.D.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Holidays, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyewacket75/pseuds/Pyewacket75
Summary: A little follow up toPropensity For Obsession.  Chance and Cameron are happily married.  They live and work in Chicago.  Chance's daughter, Nicole, is staying with them but she doesn't like Cameron.  As they try to prepare for the holidays, a patient of Chance's causes problems for all of them.  Will they all be home in time for Christmas?
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Eldon Chance
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own _House_ or _Chance_. Those characters belong to other people. Also, we aren't making any money from this little fic. Written with my partner in crime, the always amazing Pyewacket75.

_October 1, 2019_  
When the alarm sounded, Eldon Chance rolled over and turned it off. He laid on his back trying to wake up but the bed was warm and his wife’s body was curved up against him. Turning his head, he looked at her. He still found it hard to believe he found love with Allison Cameron.  
They met at a conference several years ago. He looked like her former boss and she reminded him of a patient he got too involved with who nearly ruined his career and his life. They settled in Chicago where she worked as the administrator of a large hospital. He had his own practice based in their spacious home. They were lucky enough to find one with a separate entrance for his patients. His office was originally a sun porch that they weatherized. There was even a space for a small waiting room and for his receptionist to have a desk. Allison often teased him about the controlled chaos in his office. He knew she didn’t mind so long as neither of their jobs spilled over into the main house.  
Chance slowly sat up when he heard the clatter of dishes in the kitchen. His daughter, Nicole, was staying with them until she could begin her new job in January. However, much to his dismay, no matter what he did nor how kind Allison was, Nicole didn’t like his wife. So while she was there, the two women maintained a cool politeness toward each other.  
Finally, Allison stretched, sat up and kissed him.  
“Good morning,” she smiled sleepily.  
“Morning,” he replied as he kissed her again.  
Pushing back the covers, she slowly got out of bed. The diffuse early morning light coming through the curtains made her skin glow and her long blonde hair gleam. He smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. Once he heard the shower running, he got up and put his robe on before stopping in the bathroom. He finished quickly and left Allison to finish getting ready for work.  
Nicole looked up from her iPad when he entered the kitchen. She sat at the table with a plate of toast and a cup of coffee.  
“Morning, Dad.”  
Chance walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. “Morning. Anything interesting going on today?”  
“I’m going in with Allison this morning.”  
Chance looked at her in surprise. “Really?”  
“Yeah. It will be a good experience for me to see how a free clinic is run. The non profit I’m going to work for has several of them. They sent me an email and want me to head up the one in Kenosha. I’m looking for an apartment. Allison said I can ride in with her and she’ll take me out to look at any apartments I find.”  
“Does this mean you two are getting along?” Chance asked as he poured coffee into a large mug.  
Nicole shrugged. “I’ll take help wherever I can get it.”  
Allison entered wearing a robe with a towel wrapped around her head. “Good morning, Nicole.”  
Nicole nodded without looking up. Chance saw Allison shake her head slightly before grabbing some yogurt from the refrigerator and eating it quickly at the counter. She dropped the empty container and spoon in the sink.  
“Please be ready to leave in about twenty minutes,” Allison said to Nicole as she left the kitchen to get dressed for work.  
Once she was gone, Chance took a sip of coffee. “Why don’t you like Allison?”  
“Do we have to do this now, Dad?”  
“Yes, we do. She’s my wife and she’s not going anywhere.”  
Nicole put her iPad down and looked at him. “Doesn’t it bother you that you look like the guy she worked for and was in love with?”  
Chance never told Nicole what happened with Jacklyn Blackstone, even though his daughter met her. However, she did ask Allison about her former boss, House, after Nicole found his obituary and several of his articles online. When she saw House’s picture, she questioned Allison’s motives for marrying her father. Allison was completely honest about Gregory House and her time at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.  
“He’s dead, Nicole. Why should I be bothered by a ghost?”  
“You look just like him, Dad!”  
“Please don’t shout,” he said calmly. “I know that Allison loves me. The fact that I look like her former boss is just a quirk of nature. We all have a twin somewhere.”  
“Are you sure she loves you and isn’t with you because you look like Greg House?”  
“Yes.”  
Nicole shook her head. “I should go get dressed.”  
Once she was gone, Chance sighed. Then he finished his coffee and went to get dressed.  
XXX  
Nicole sat beside Allison in the car. Neither spoke because there was no point. Allison knew why Nicole disliked her and nothing she said or did could change the girl’s mind. So, she concentrated on the traffic and Nicole concentrated on whatever she was looking at on her phone. When they arrived at the hospital, Allison introduced Nicole to the head of the free clinic, arranged to meet again at six to go home and then they went their separate ways.  
At lunch, Allison sat at her desk going over schedules for the various departments when her assistant called her. Chance wanted to see her. She got up and met him at her office door. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She responded with passion before pulling away.  
“What brings you here?” she asked as she slid her hands beneath his jacket and rubbed his back. “Are you taking Nicole to lunch?” She smiled lazily and placed a kiss against his neck. “Or are you in need of some cardio?”  
Chance laughed and kissed her again. Pulling back, he looked down at her. “As much as I would love to burn off some calories with you, I’m here because of a patient. He was admitted to the psych ward on a seventy-two hour hold. Nicole is too busy to have lunch with me and I only have a few minutes before I have to get back to work. So, I stopped in to see you and ask if you’d like to have dinner out tonight. Just the two of us.”  
Allison slipped her hand down the back of his pants and squeezed his ass. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Then she moved away and he blinked.  
“I’d love to have dinner tonight. Nicole can drive my car home,” she told him.  
He advanced on her and pinned her to her desk. Deftly, he unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her left breast. He rubbed his thumb over the soft material covering her nipple. Her eyes darkened and she pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues tangled and she whimpered as he massaged her breast. His cock immediately sprang to attention and he could feel her skin heat up. Slowly, he released her, buttoned her shirt and stepped back. Smiling devilishly, he turned and walked to the door.  
“I’ll pick you up at six,” he told her over his shoulder and left her office.  
Allison picked up a file and fanned herself, while Chance stopped in the restroom and splashed water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. Marrying Allison was one of the best things he’d done in a long time. As he was leaving, one of the psychiatrists stopped him.  
“Doctor Chance, your patient is extremely agitated. We tried to give him diazepam but we were unable to, due to his agitation. He’s threatening to burn the hospital down. You have to deal with him. We’ve tried to restrain him but he locked himself in the bathroom. I won’t endanger my staff.”  
“Of course,” Chance said as he followed her to the elevator.  
His good mood vanished. This patient was particularly challenging. He was highly intelligent but was addicted to meth. Chance planned to get him a spot in a high security rehab but the list was long and it would be weeks before Chance could admit him. In the meantime, he placed the man under a psych hold after he burned down his ex-wife’s house. Luckily the woman and their children were out of town visiting relatives. The Chicago Police Department brought Chance in to evaluate him to determine if he was competent to stand trial. When they turned him over to Chance, the man was going through serious withdrawal and threatening anyone and everyone who came near him. Now, even in the psych ward of the best hospital in Chicago, the man was out of control. Chance resigned himself to missing dinner with his wife as he entered his patient’s room and saw the destruction the man caused in a matter of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

At six, Allison shut down her computer and grabbed her bag. She walked out of her office and was surprised when she didn’t see Eldon. He was never late. Glancing at her watch, she frowned.  
“Doctor Chance?” her receptionist questioned.  
Allison turned to her.  
“Your husband just called and asked if you would meet him in the psych ward. I was just coming in to tell you.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Cross. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Mrs. Cross nodded and Allison headed for the psych ward. Eldon rarely admitted his patients here and she was rather surprised when he did. As she rode up to the eighth floor in the elevator, she knew he only did it when there were no open spaces in the other hospitals.  
She heard the screaming as soon as she stepped out. She saw Eldon and two orderlies struggling with a patient. Stopping at the desk outside the locked doors of the ward, she called security. Then she used her key card to open the doors. She kept her distance. The last thing she wanted to do was distract her husband. A nurse hovered near them with a syringe. He attempted to inject the man who struggled to get free and shouted obscenities but couldn’t get a clear shot.  
Allison put down her bag, walked over to the nurse, and took the syringe from him. After working for House, she knew how to subdue and sedate a patient. As she began talking quietly, the patient stopped yelling and looked over at her. Smiling and talking soothingly, she approached him. He stared at her with wide eyes. Reaching out as if to comfort him, Allison injected him and a moment later he slumped to the floor.  
“Take him back to his room and put him in hard restraints,” Eldon told them.   
Once they left, he turned to Allison.  
“Where did you learn to do that?” he asked as he straightened his shirt.  
“House had a lot of...interesting patients,” she said with a slight smile. “I learned a thing or two. So, still want to go out for dinner?”  
“Fuck yes.”  
Allison laughed and picked up her bag. Eldon slipped his arm around her waist and they left the psych ward.  
“Thank God for interesting patients,” he said with a smile.  
At the restaurant, they were seated at a quiet booth without having to wait.   
“Did you make reservations?” she asked him.  
“I know the owner,” Chance grinned. “I recommended to a great doctor for his niece last month, which earned me the best table in the house anytime I want.”  
“Impressive. The wait time is so long I gave up trying to get in.”  
“Well, now you don’t have to wait. We’ve always got a table when we come and the food here is amazing. The chateaubriand for two is exquisite. It’s so tender it melts in your mouth, and they prepare it tableside. Same with the Caesar salad. How does that sound?.”  
Allison smiled. “Heavenly. Order us some wine first. I need a drink.”  
“Want something stronger than wine?”  
“No, wine will be fine, and it’ll go well with the salad and steak.”  
Chance ordered them a nice bottle of cabernet and then ordered their dinner. When the wine arrived, Allison took a sip and moaned. “So good.”  
“California has the best cabernet,” he grinned as he clinked his glass against hers. “So what other tricks did House teach you?”  
“He was very sneaky. Once, he came into the room and immediately but very nonchalantly grabbed a DNA swab as he was talking. Then he told me he loved me, which made me open my mouth in shock and he took a swab of my mouth.”  
“Crafty.”  
“And another time he did the same thing, but with a syringe. Then he got the patient all worked up and distracted enough to inject her, much like I did today to your patient.”  
“Why did he want a swab of your mouth?”  
Allison shifted in her seat and took a long sip of wine to steady herself. “An HIV patient coughed blood on me and I had to get tested, go through the treatment. And I kept stalling about getting the final test results so House did it for me.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, he didn’t have any issues with crossing boundaries. Anyway, as I expected, I didn’t have HIV.” She took another long sip to stop herself from telling Eldon about doing meth and sleeping with Chase. There were some things he just didn’t need to know.  
The waiter brought out the side table and began making the salad, which they enjoyed watching, and it tasted just as good as Eldon said it would.   
“Oh my God,” she said as she took another bite. “This salad is incredible!”  
“I told you so.”  
The Chateaubriand was also prepared tableside, and there was a big flame when the cognac was added to the gravy. Eldon seemed delighted by that. Allison laughed at his obvious enjoyment of the fire. “Men and fire go hand in hand.”  
“Some of my patients would agree with you,” Eldon said with a nod.  
“No more shop talk,” she told him. “What do you want to do for Thanksgiving?”  
The server placed their plates in front of them and soundlessly moved away. Allison took a bite and closed her eyes in delight. “You were right. It melts in my mouth. And the gravy…”  
Eldon smiled and began to eat.  
“Are we expected at your parents’ house this year?” he asked.  
“Not for Thanksgiving and not for Christmas, either,” she told him with a smile. She took another sip of her wine and sighed happily. “They’re going to stay with my brother’s family from Thanksgiving through the New Year.”  
Eldon grimaced. “Your poor sister-in-law.”  
“Better her than me,” Allison grinned without a trace of remorse. “So, did you have anything in mind? If you can take a week or two off, the three of us could go to Banff and go skiing.”  
He nodded. “Nicole would like that. One last hurrah before she begins working and adulting.”  
“Adulting?” she teased with a smile.  
“It’s a term Millennials use. I’m a hip dude.”  
She laughed. “Saying you’re a hip dude makes you the complete opposite.” Her eyes softened and she reached out to touch his hand. “I’m glad we did this.”  
“So am I. Nicole is spending the night at a friend’s tonight so I thought we could do our own brand of adulting when we get home,” he leered at her and chuckled when she blushed.   
“I don’t know if I’ll be able to move after eating all this. They might have to grease the door to get us both out of here.”  
XXX  
The front door flew open as Chance and Allison made their way into the house, lip-locked with hands all over each other. She shoved his leather jacket off his shoulders as he backed her up against the wall and tossed her purse aside. She kissed and nuzzled his throat while she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing her way down his chest.  
“Bed...now…” he murmured as he devoured her neck.  
“I don’t know...if I can make it that far,” she breathed, clawing at him as she wrapped her leg around his waist. He gripped her leg and thrust his pelvis against hers so she could feel his arousal. “Unnghh!” she grunted when she felt his stiffness against her core as he rubbed against it. “Eldon!”  
He knew from the sound of her voice that they weren’t going to make it to the bedroom. He hiked her skirt higher and tugged her panties off before unzipping his own pants to release himself from the confines of his shorts.  
In one quick movement their bodies joined and she cried out once again as he held her up against the wall.   
“Eldon, yes!” she cried out as he took her hard and fast right where they stood. Her head banged against the wall with each thrust but she didn’t care. There was no pain, just the never ending bliss of him fucking her. Sometimes she felt like a total slut when they did it anywhere else in the house but their bedroom. But it was so hot, she loved it. Eldon had a kinky side and she loved exploring it with him. Sometimes she let him tie her up, other times he let her be in control. It was something she hadn’t experimented with before and she discovered she really liked it once in awhile.  
“Allison,” he murmured. She could tell he was getting close and she nodded.   
“Fuck me...harder…”  
“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” he whispered in her ear.  
“Just for you,” she whispered back and then gasped when her own orgasm overtook her. “Oh fuck, yes!”  
“So good…” he groaned as he collapsed against her. They stood there like that for another minute until he released her and she wrapped her arms around him for support. “Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s getting late.”  
“Not too late,” she giggled as she picked up some of her clothing and followed him upstairs to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_December 13, 2019_  
 _Jimmy Chapman is a twenty-eight year old left-handed male. He has been released from rehab and is no longer addicted to methamphetamine. After my assessment of his mental state, he will either stand trial for arson or be admitted to a high security mental facility. His sessions with me will be conducted with a police officer present at all times._   
A police car pulled up the drive and Chance shut off his recorder. He watched as Jimmy was pulled from the back of the car in handcuffs. The officer marched him up the front steps and rang the bell. Before Chance could get to the door, Allison opened it. He couldn’t see her and her voice was muted. He quickly made his way to the foyer where she stood with the door open as the police officer apologized.  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Chance,” he said. “I was told to bring Chapman to this address.”  
Chance moved to stand beside his wife.   
“It’s a natural mistake,” she said as she opened the door wider. She bumped into Chance and turned to smile at him. “Your patient is here.” She turned back to the young officer who blushed as she smiled at him. “My husband can take you through to his office.”  
Jimmy stared at her taking in her flowing blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and wide smile.  
“You’re from that hospital,” he muttered. “You smiled like that and then jabbed me with a needle.”  
Chance suddenly wanted to get Allison as far away from Chapman as he could. He ushered them in and led them to his office. Chapman kept glancing over his shoulder looking for Allison.  
“Is there a problem, Mr. Chapman?” Chance asked him as he sat down behind his desk.  
“Where did she go?” Chapman asked as the officer pushed him down in a chair and then went to stand outside the door.  
Chance shifted in his seat. Chapman’s lack of focus was disarming to say the least. Chance made a mental note to try and get him fast-tracked to that facility. In the meantime, he’d have to keep Allison safe.  
XXX  
“Eldon,” Allison said as she brushed out her hair in preparation for bed. “I have to go to work. I can’t stay home just because a patient is curious about me.”  
Chance tossed his pants in the dirty clothes hamper. “Having someone like Chapman curious about you is not a good thing.”  
She put her brush down on the dresser and walked over to him. Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt. She pressed a kiss against his collarbone as she slid it from his shoulders. Desire radiated out from the spot her lips touched and settled in his cock. When she dipped her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, he grabbed it and looked into her eyes.  
“Do not try to distract me with sex,” he told her sternly.  
Her eyes narrowed and he sighed. Mentally he began to count. He knew that look and what it meant.  
“I am going to work tomorrow, Eldon! And no I will not allow you to bring D here to hover over me!” she shouted.  
She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
“I’m trying to sleep!” Nicole yelled from the guest room down the hallway.  
Eldon crossed the bedroom and shut the door. Then he went into the bathroom where Allison was washing her face.   
“I can’t tell you why I’m worried about Chapman but you have to trust me, Allison,” he said quietly. If only he could tell her how Chapman asked about her, her schedule, her job, and her routines. He couldn’t and wouldn’t go to the police, since the man never actually threatened Allison.  
She turned off the water and grabbed a clean hand towel. After patting her face dry, she tossed the towel on the sink and opened the medicine cabinet. Chance crossed over to stand beside her. She got her moisturizer out and began to smooth it over her face. Her eyes were still hard and her mouth formed a tight line.  
“I can take care of myself,” she grumbled. “I’m not some helpless girl who needs protecting.”  
Chance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know D showed you a few maneuvers, and that’s all fine and dandy until Chapman surprises you and knocks you unconscious. Where will your fancy footwork be then, hmm?”  
“I’m going to work tomorrow. We’ll call for more security around the place if need be but I’m NOT staying home. Besides, he knows where we live. I’m safer at the hospital with so many people around.”  
He hated when she was right, but she was, and so he decided to indulge her if he ever wanted sex with her again.   
“Fine, but you don’t go anywhere by yourself.”  
She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
“Dammit, Allison,” he hissed as he grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked deep into her eyes. “I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you and I didn’t do everything in my power to keep you safe. I know that sounds completely cliche and…”  
“Yeah, it does,” she groaned.  
“I don’t give a flying fuck whether it does or not, Allison. This is serious. Just be aware of your surroundings and be alert.”  
It finally dawned on her that he was afraid for her, and he didn’t spook easily.  
Allison nodded and placed her hands on his chest. “Okay, I promise to be careful.”  
“Thank you,” Chance said and pulled her against him for a hug. Then he smiled down at her. “Are we good?”  
She nodded. “As good as it’s going to get. But I’m still mad.”  
“That’s okay. You can be as mad as you want. It won’t change anything.”  
“I know. Now let’s go to bed and get some sleep,” she said and gently shoved him back toward the bed.  
XXX  
The next morning, as he settled in his office with a cup of coffee, Chance called D.  
 _“Sup, Doc?”_ D greeted when he answered the phone.  
“I need you close by.”  
 _“What’s going on?”_  
“I’m worried about a patient bothering Allison.”  
 _“Scary patient?”_ D asked.  
“Very.”  
 _“Got it. I’ll be in the area. I have a favor for a friend that needs to get done, anyway.”_  
“Perfect. Thank you.”  
 _“No problem.”_  
The call ended and Chance felt only slightly better. He knew that if Allison saw D hanging around, she’d be pissed, but he was beyond caring. If Jimmy Chapman was going to go after anyone, it would be his wife. There was no way he was going to sit idly by and do nothing.  
XXX  
It had been a quiet week. Things seemed to have settled down with Jimmy Chapman safely on police watch.  
“An ice storm is supposed to hit us hard today,” Chance said over breakfast. “Might wanna wear your snow boots,” he said to Nicole.  
“I like the snow,” she said with a shrug.  
“You won’t like it when it’s below freezing and your feet are also frozen from walking to and from the bus station,” he pointed out. “It could get slippery. We’re not in California anymore.”  
“I’ll be fine,” she groaned as she got up to take her dishes to the sink. “Besides, I need to get new ones and Allison was supposed to take me shopping this week and she didn’t. That’s not on me.”  
“Don’t blame that on Allison. You could just as easily have gone to the mall yourself.”  
“If you’ll recall, I offered to take you the other day but you wanted to stay longer at the library,” Allison reminded her as she entered the kitchen and went to the coffee maker.   
Nicole rolled her eyes and got up to finish getting ready while Allison sat down with her coffee.  
“Are we on to watch that series on Prime tonight?” she asked him.  
“Yep. What do you want to do for dinner?”  
“I can grab a pizza on the way home.”  
Eldon nodded. “Sounds good.”  
“I’m glad I got those winter tires put on. I usually do it much earlier but everyone’s scrambling to get theirs so every place has been busy.”  
“I know I don’t have to tell you to drive carefully,” he grinned.   
“No, you need to worry about yourself. I know you’re not used to this kind of winter weather. Your car will be fine, just be mindful of the other idiots out there. And whatever you do, don’t slam on the brakes.”  
“Yes mother,” he teased and she playfully stuck out her tongue at him as he got up. “Hey,” he said and then leaned over to kiss her. “See you tonight.”  
“I look forward to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Allison sat and watched the snow fall outside her office window. It had been falling steadily for a couple of hours and it looked cold and blustery. There were warnings of an ice storm approaching which would make traffic that much worse. She decided to cut her day short and leave before rush hour began.  
The lights flickered and that usually meant there might be a power outage as well. When snow and ice accumulated on the nearby power lines, that almost always signified an outage was imminent. She called her assistant.  
“What does my afternoon look like?” she asked.  
_“You just have a meeting in an hour with the head of Oncology.”_  
“Oh, right. Call her and see if she’s willing to reschedule. I want to head home before the storm hits.”  
_“Of course. I have some paperwork you need to sign off on as well. I’ll bring it in a bit.”_  
“Great, thanks.”  
Allison then called Eldon.  
“I’m going to get out of here early, before the traffic becomes even more of a nightmare,” she told him.  
_“Good idea. It’s quiet here, too. A few of my patients canceled because of the storm. Do you still want to pick up the pizza?”_  
“Yeah, it’s on my way home. See you there.”  
_“I love you, Allison.”_  
“I love you too,” she said and ended the call.  
As she shoved things into her briefcase, the door opened.  
“Come on in,” she said, not looking up.  
The door slammed shut and she heard the click of the lock, which she thought was odd so she looked up and saw Jimmy Chapman standing there.  
_Just keep calm_ , her inner voice told her. _If you look scared, that’s just going to make things worse._  
“Mr. Chapman…” she said, remaining where she was. She knew she couldn’t make any sudden moves. She didn’t know if he was armed or what he wanted, but she had a feeling that things weren’t going to end well. She did, however, have the baton D gave her in her open drawer and her fingers closed around it.  
“I hoped you was still here,” he said. “Why you been avoiding me?”  
“I haven’t been avoiding you,” she replied calmly. “I do have a hospital to run and I’m very busy.”  
“You got time for a meeting with that Oncology person,” he said with an accusatory tone.  
Now she was worried. How did he know about that?  
“Mr Chapman…”  
“My name is Jimmy! I like to be called Jimmy,” he said, loudly as he took a few more steps toward her. Then he took a flask out of his pocket, unscrewed the cap and took a long sip. “Want some?” he asked, holding it out to her.  
“No, thank you.”  
“I ain’t got cooties,” he snapped, looking offended.  
“I don’t drink, especially during working hours. Now, how can I help you?” she asked, keeping her voice calm even though inside she was panicking.  
“I… I just wanted to talk. You’re real pretty, you know.”  
Allison smiled, and hoped her nervousness wasn’t showing. “Thank you, but I…”  
“But what?”  
There was a knock on the door. “Dr. Chance? It’s Mrs. Cross. Why is the door locked?”  
When Chapman looked away, Allison quickly slipped the baton up her sleeve, gripping it gently in her palm.  
“Get rid of her,” Chapman hissed quietly. “Or I’ll light this fucking place up.”  
“Why would you do that, Jimmy? You’d be hurting a lot of people,” she said.  
“You hurt me when you jabbed me with that fucking needle! You’re a backstabbing bitch! You sit there at your desk all important but you’re nothing but a whore! All blonde women are!” He advanced on her and she quickly got out of her chair so the desk was the only thing protecting her from him. As he shouted, alcohol from the flask spilled everywhere, soaking the floor around her desk.  
XXX  
Chance’s office phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number but it was similar to Allison’s number so he answered it.  
“Eldon Chance.”  
_“Dr. Chance, thank God. It’s Mrs. Cross. I think Dr. Chance is in trouble.”_  
“What sort of trouble?”  
_“Her office door is locked and it’s always unlocked. And I heard a male voice in there.”_  
Chance’s blood ran cold. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Call security and the police. Any threats by him should be taken very seriously.”  
_“Yes, Doctor. Please hurry.”_  
As soon as he ended that call, he called D.  
“Hey, it’s me. We’re on.”  
He hung up and raced to his car to head to the hospital. He always knew this day would come and he was ready. He and D had formulated a plan to take Chapman down if Allison was in danger.  
He took the back roads and side streets to the hospital, even though they had a lot more snow, but he still made good time. The local news warned that the Expressway was already becoming a mess and he wanted no part of that.  
XXX  
“Where’s that door lead?” Chapman asked Allison as he went over to it. It was locked.  
“The back stairs.”  
“Where they go?”  
“The garage.”  
“Let’s go,” he demanded. “Open it.”  
Still hiding the baton up her sleeve, she went to the door and unlocked it. She knew she had to have the timing right. It was too dangerous to take him down in the staircase. She began to formulate a plan.  
Meanwhile, the police had Chapman’s mother, JoAnn, at the station for a DUI. She was rough looking. Her bleached blonde hair was dark at the roots, her nose was red and swollen from being an alcoholic for years and her yellow nicotine stained fingers stubbed out the third cigarette she finished since she arrived. Since Chapman disappeared with Allison Chance nearly an hour ago, the detectives decided to get any information they could from his mother.  
“Is your son living with you?”  
“No, he ain’t lived at home for years. What of it?” she asked. Her voice was low and raspy from years of smoking and drinking.  
“When was the last time you saw him?”  
“Oh, I suppose it’s been a few weeks. Why? Why are you asking me these questions? I thought this was for some stupid DUI. Isn’t that why you dragged me in here?” she asked waving her hand around the small interrogation room.  
“Your son has taken a hostage and disappeared. She’s the wife of his neuropsychiatrist.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake!” she hissed. “Jimmy don’t need no fucking shrink. He was always such a good boy. He’d never hurt a fly.”  
“But you hurt him. Didn’t you?” the detective asked.  
Mrs. Chapman looked aghast and placed her hand over her heart. “How dare you! I’ve never hurt my son! I would never...”  
The detective tossed a thick file folder on the table in front of her. “Mrs. Chapman, I’ve got a list of child abuse charges against you that go back thirty years. He was even taken away from you by Child Protective Services. So let’s cut the mother of the year crap, shall we?”  
“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You burned your son with an iron! And cigarettes. As punishment! Repeatedly! You also scalded him in the bathtub!”  
“It was an accident!” she shouted.  
“Once is an accident. Six times is intentional. Now, I’m going to ask you again. When was the last time you spoke to your son?”  
“Fuck you. I want a lawyer.”  
“Do you have a lawyer?”  
“I’m allowed one phone call, right? Get me a damn phone book, since you took my phone away!”  
The detective shrugged. “Okay then. This interview is over. We’ll take you to booking and you can call a lawyer.”  
“Booking? What for?”  
“You were pulled over for your fourth DUI. That’s grounds for arrest and your car will be impounded.”  
“This is crazy! Why did you pull me over? I’m a taxpayer! I pay your wages! What’s your badge number? I’ll have your jobs! All of you!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” the cop groaned as he took her by the arm and led her away.  
XXX  
“We’re going to go for a little drive now,” Chapman told her as they approached his car.  
“No, we’re not. I’m not going anywhere with you. Police and security will be looking for me,” Allison told him.  
“There won’t be anything left to find,” he said as he opened the rear door to take out a jerry can of gasoline. Allison then realized his intention was to burn her to a crisp and decided it was now or never. She pulled out the baton, extended it and hit him across the back of his knees, just like D taught her, knocking him to the concrete floor.  
“You bitch!” he raged.  
He quickly got to his feet, grabbed the jerry can, and doused her with gasoline. Thankfully, none of it got in her eyes but it soaked the front of her clothes. Anger bubbled over inside of her and she kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him backwards. His head hit the edge of the open car door and blood began to pour down his face. However, it didn’t seem to phase him as he got up again and gave his head a shake. Still holding the baton, she hit him across the shins and as he fell forward. Balling her hand into a fist, she hit him under the chin, knocking him unconscious with a powerful uppercut that surprised even her.  
The elevator doors opened and several people spilled out, including her husband.  
Eldon made a beeline for his wife and embraced her. “Oh thank God,” he whispered as he held her tightly against him. It was then he smelled the gasoline and sniffed a few times. “What...what is that...bewitching scent you’re wearing?”  
“Supreme unleaded,” she said with a smirk. “Don’t smoke.”  
Eldon laughed but continued to hold her tightly as the police picked up a slightly confused, and very bloody, Chapman.  
“Did you do that?” Eldon asked her as he pointed at the man being handcuffed and led away.  
Allison smiled as she stepped back. “Someone had to. I’m not just a pretty face, you know.”  
“D said you were a quick study. A natural.”  
“I also grew up with brothers,” she reminded him.  
Eldon took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her bruised knuckles. “Let’s get out of here. You need a shower.”  
“I think I’ll need a couple but first I need to change. I have a change of clothes in my office.”  
He grinned at her as they walked back inside. “Get a quick shower and get changed. Then _we’ll_ take a hot bath tonight,” he whispered in her ear.  
“Mhm, sounds good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one finished. Happy Holidays and thanks for reading.

_December 24, 2019_  
Eldon placed the last gift under the tree and looked over his shoulder at Allison. She sat curled on the couch with a mug of hot cider. It was nearing midnight and Nicole was asleep. A fire crackled in the fireplace and cast a warm glow over the living room. He turned the Christmas tree lights on and joined his wife on the couch. She offered him her mug and he took a sip before handing it back to her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“I am. You don’t have to keep asking.”  
He gently rubbed his finger across her still slightly bruised knuckles. “You were kidnapped and doused in gasoline.”  
She sighed. “I’ve been going to the therapist you recommended and I really am fine.”  
Eldon put his arm around her and pulled her close. “You, dear wife, are made of stern stuff.”  
“And you, wonderful husband, are a bit of a worrywart.”  
He laughed. Leaning forward, she put her mug on the coffee table.  
“Want to know a fantasy of mine?” she asked.  
“Always.”  
She moved so she straddled his lap. “Making love under the Christmas tree.”  
He smirked and pulled her sweater over her head. “What will Santa say?”  
“Fuck Santa,” she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.  
He pulled back. “You want to fuck Santa?” he teased.  
“Shut up and fuck me,” she told him as she rubbed her pelvis agaisnt his.  
“I can do that.”  
He stood, holding her, and laid her down on the rug next to the tree. They removed their clothes and he kissed her, running his hand down her body. Her hands slid down his back to his ass, she dug her fingers into the firm flesh and he moaned softly. Her kisses trailed down his throat before sucking the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Eldon moaned once again and tilted his head back as his cock hardened. His hands found her breasts and he rubbed his fingers over her nipples. When Allison nipped at a sensitive spot, he groaned. Rising above her, he kissed his way down to the strip of hair between her legs, moved in between them and began to kiss her inner thighs as he gripped her hips to hold her still.  
She grabbed a handful of his hair and tried to guide him to where she wanted but he continued to nip and kiss the firm skin.  
“Oh, Jesus, Eldon, stop teasing me,” she gasped.  
Slowly, he kissed his way up her body and settled on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her.  
“Oh, yes!” she cried out as he began to move. “Harder! Faster!”  
Eldon braced his hands on either side of her and pounded into her. She held onto his shoulders and met each thrust. When he leaned down and kissed her, Allison sucked on his tongue and desire shot through him. With a hard push, she rolled him onto his back and rose up. The light from the fire and the tree flickered over her body.  
“God, Allison,” he panted. “You are perfect.”  
She wriggled slightly as she kissed him again. He thrust his hips upward and she matched him stroke for stroke. Once they hit a good rhythm, she braced her hands on his hips and rode him hard. A keening cry escaped her when he reached up and began to rub her clit. Sweat ran in rivulets down her body mingling with the sweat that covered him. When he felt her inner walls clamp down, he rolled her onto her back once more. He kissed her to absorb her moans before everything exploded and pleasure pounded through him. He collapsed on top of her and she kissed his shoulder. Rolling over to lie beside her, he grinned.  
“Well, I can cross that one off the list,” she panted.  
“I can cross it off mine, too,” he replied. Turning his head, he looked at her. “Merry Christmas, Doctor Chance.”  
“Merry Christmas, Doctor Chance,” she grinned.  
“Shower and sleep?” he asked as he slowly sat up.  
“Sounds perfect.”  
He gathered up their clothes and followed her to their bedroom.  
XXX  
Nicole was in the kitchen drinking coffee the next morning. She looked at Allison when she entered and then turned away.  
“Good morning,” Allison said politely. “Have you had breakfast?”  
“Not hungry.”  
“When your father gets up, we’ll open presents. Then he’s going to cook Christmas dinner.”  
“Do you love him?” Nicole asked.  
Allison turned and looked at her stepdaughter. She knew where this was headed and was more than ready to get it over with once and for all.  
“I do love him.”  
“Is it because he reminds you of Greg House?”  
Allison sighed and went to sit across the breakfast table from Nicole. “No. He’s nothing like House. He’s the opposite of House.”  
“But he looks just like him.”  
“Not as much as you think. I worked with House for years. Their features are alike but that’s where any similarity ends. House was miserable and never wanted me. He liked to play games and manipulate people. Your father is kind and loving. He treats people with respect. I thought I was in love with House. I know now I wasn’t. I know because I love your father in a way I never thought was possible.”  
She paused and looked down at her hands. “I can’t make you like me but you need to stop thinking I married your father because he looks like someone I knew a lifetime ago.”  
“You really love him?”  
“With everything I am. I can’t imagine my life without him in it. He makes me happy and I make him happy. We’re good for each other.”  
Nicole nodded and looked over Allison’s shoulder. Allison turned and saw her husband standing in the doorway.  
“Everything okay?” he asked.  
Nicole nodded and got up. “Let’s go open presents.”  
Allison got up and joined Eldon as they followed Nicole into the living room.  
“Everything okay?” he asked again softly.  
“Yeah,” she smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss. “Everything’s perfect.”

THE END


End file.
